Mario's Legacy
by Black Scepter
Summary: A one shot based off Mentality at it's Worst fan fic.


**Authors note: Hi, Michael Fri of Black Scepter here:**

**This story was written in response to 'Mentality at its worse''s story 'Mario's Exile', why you ask? I felt like it could have more added on to it, (also I know a possible sequel when I see it), anyway this story takes place years after Mario's Exile, so have a look.**

**Authors note2: The moves shown here are from the Mario games and Smash Brothers.**

**Disclaimer: Mario may be my favorite Nintendo game, but I don't own it, oh the horror.**

**

* * *

**

**By Michael Fri**

_**How did I get myself into this?**_

**As the rain lashed out on the castle grounds, the figure on his knees grunted in pain and slowly stood up, his body screamed with burns and bruises, because of the pain he could barely stand as it is. He wobbled dangerously and fell over, but then someone caught his arm and the person looked up at the green creature before him.**

**"Luigi, are you okay?"**

**Luigi gave a grunt and straightened himself up once more, and faced the monster before him.**

**"Yoshi, did you…"**

**Yoshi shook his head and Luigi frowned, he was their only hope, but now he was gone. And now that he was gone, Bowser was having his way with the Kingdom, and after years and years of fighting, the heroes have decided to make one last stand against the oppression and attacked Bowsers' newly acquired castle; or what used to be known as Peachs' castle.**

**Luigi got up and looked just in time to see someone get thrown their way, the person landed hard on the ground and moaned.**

**Luigi ran over to the figure, "Wario!"**

**Wario got to his feet and growled at the green capped man.**

**"I don't need your help; I have to make this monster pay for what he did to Waluigi!"**

**Luigi looked in front of them and felt his blood drain; the mighty Bowser, old in age yet twice as lethal, lumbered toward them.**

**Luigi ran forward and leaped into the air, and aimed a punch for his face. Only to have Bowser spin around and Luigi hit the hard green shell instead, he felt his hand scream in pain and he fell on his back.**

**Bowser lumbered up to the group of heroes and the crowd that watched, and said in a booming voice:**

**"Citizens of Mushroom Kingdom; your hope is lost, first with the princesses' death, and then your heroes' exile. Now these pathetic excuses for 'heroes' have failed as well!"**

**Bowser lumbered over and placed a giant foot on Luigis' back and said:**

**"There are no such things as heroes, and no one will save you!"**

**Bowser lifted his foot in the air, and was just about to bring it down when:**

**"You're wrong!"**

**Bowser stopped and turned towards the voice; on a cliff top was a figure, a smallish figure, he had a cloak around his neck that covered his chest as well as his face, and he bore a cap on his head… could it be?**

**"Impossible, you can't be here!"**

**The figure jumped down, his cloak swished behind him as he landed, his feet digging into the mud.**

**"It's possible, and I have come to defeat you Bowser," the figure proclaimed.**

**Bowser gave a grunt and said, "Then I will defeat and shame you, _alone_, with no help whatsoever."**

**The figure cracked his knuckles and said, "Help or no help, it won't matter, I will be victorious, and you will be dead!"**

**The figure lunged forward and Bowser let out a stream of fire at the charging figure, but the figure ran through the flames untouched, and it was a direct hit!**

**"P-Phasing," Bowser gasped, as the figure did a slide kick and hit Bowsers' leg.**

**Bowser yelled out in pain and slammed his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave. The figure propelled himself upward and flipped over Bowsers' head, and as he passed he smacked Bowser with a kick to the nose.**

**Bowser clutched his nose, rubbed it, retreated in his shell, and spun after the figure, his spikes dangerously spinning towards him. The figure did not run, instead he held out his hand and grabbed on of the spikes as Bowser spun towards him, then with one hand he effortlessly threw Bowser into the air. Bowser yelled out and landed hard on a nearby cliff, he got up and then started to laugh.**

**"What are you going to do now, you can't jump up this high to reach me, but I can shoot this at you!"**

**Bowser coughed up a fireball and it flew towards the figure, it hit the ground and the area exploded. Everyone gasped and Bowser laughed in triumph, until someone yelled out:**

**"Look, in the sky!"**

**Bowser made a sound, looked up, and gasped; the figure was flying. His cloak fluttered mystically in the air, and the figure wagged his finger at Bowser.**

**Bowser growled and said, "Come over here, I'll pummel you to nothing, your strength is no match for mine!"**

**The figure let out a sigh, "I don't need to old reptile."**

**The figure held his hand out and a bluish light formed, then it emitted a bright flash and a light hit Bowser on the chest.**

**Bowser staggered and moaned out, "Electric bolts?"**

**The figure nodded and let out bolt, after bolt, after bolt of electricity, Bowser countered with his own fireballs, the flaming heat and the crackling bolts met in midair and exploded, creating bluish and reddish explosions in the air.**

**Then the figure flew towards him and tackled Bowser to the ground, the force of the impact caused the cliff to crumble and fall, making a small rock pile on the ground. The crowd waited for one of them to come out, and then the figure flew from the air and landed in front of them, the crowd began to cheer until there was a roar and Bowser shot out of the pile.**

**Bowser panted, gave a mighty roar, and grew bigger, his face turned more demonic and soon he was the size of the castle itself.**

**"CAN YOU DEFEAT ME NOW, LITTLE MAN," Bowser roared.**

**Then the figure began to laugh, he crouched down and stayed like that for a moment, then he started to grow bigger as well. Pretty soon he was as tall as Bowser himself, Bowser gasped and gave a growl:**

**"YOU'RE NOT MARIO!"**

**The crowd gasped, as well as Luigi and the others, the figure stared at him and said:**

**"SO? EVEN IF I'M NOT HIM, I WILL STILL DEFEAT YOU!"**

**The figure lunged forward and slammed his fist on Bowsers' jaw; Bowser roared and backhanded the figures' face as well. The gargantuan monsters continued to fight, creating tremors with every hit they landed on each other, and then Bowser pushed the figure back and charged at him, teeth bared and sharp.**

**The figure got up, lifted one hand in the air and his other pointed at Bowser, then a lighting bolt shot out of the sky and passed through the figures' hand and out of the other hand, the bolt shot out and pierced Bowsers' chest and went right through his shell. Bowser yelled out in surprise and fell backwards and landed into the lake, dead at last.**

**The crowd waited for awhile to make sure he was dead, and then they erupted into cheers for finally, the Koopa King was dead. Luigi looked in the sky to look at the hero who saved them, but he was gone. Luigi looked around, but still no sign of him.**

_**Who was he, and will we see him again?**_

**While everyone celebrated, Luigi looked up at the stars, whispering his thanks to the brave hero who saved them.**

**

* * *

**

**The figure stood on top of Peach's castle, and removed his cap, which was embezzeled with the letter 'J'.**

**"I still remember that day, you and I fought each other on an island volcano, but then the volcano erupted, and I was dangling from the edge, about to fall in and die."**

**The figure sighed, "But then you saved me, me, your enemy. I never forgot what you did, and when I heard of your exile, I was devastated. You, the man who taught me to keep fighting, ran away from everything he did. I couldn't just sit there and watch your legacy fade away, so I journeyed all over the kingdom and collected great objects of power, and mastered my inheritance, the inheritance of my father."**

**The moonlight shone down on the figure as he proclaimed to the stars:**

**"I SWORE THAT I; BOWSER JR. WOULD COUTINUE YOUR LEGACY, AND THAT'S WHAT I INTEND TO DO!"**

**Bowser Jr. put his cap back on, and flew off to the moon and over the sleeping kingdom.**

**From that day on out, Bowser Jr. took Marios' story and told them to whomever he came in contact with, and then the story passed on through out the Mushroom Kingdom, the story of a hero who inspired others to hold on, and even after he gave up, others took his place and fought for the worlds freedom.**

**That is the legacy, of a man named; Mario.**

**END**

**

* * *

Was it good, was it bad? This is my first one shot so I hope it did well, reveiw and comment if you wish, I don't really care**


End file.
